


A World Forgotten

by zdragonizhungriez



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, do i know what I'm even saying, let's go find our long lost love while we're at it, love adorkable Kurt, major crush on furry blue dude, never done x-men either, never wrote marvel stuff, who doesn't?, young love and beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdragonizhungriez/pseuds/zdragonizhungriez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. This is a Nightcrawler(Kurt Wagner) x Reader fanfiction...because I suck that way.<br/>2.  This is loosely based off random stuff, comic crap that I have little to nothing concerning what happens.  I'm playing this all by ear.</p><p>You met Kurt when you first joined the Institute...but not because you're a mutant!  No, you were a comic book artist who had the dream to document the superhero's stories.  So, what happens when you meet the blue dude with a tale that you love so much.</p><p>On the flip side, a few years later, you've awoken from a coma and have a short memory that resets every time you wake to the light of a new day.  You remember your past, but what will Kurt do when he sees the ghost of his dead friend(though you're not really dead) who has to keep a memory journal to remember all the current events.  </p><p>This is two sides of the same coin...your life with Kurt when you were younger and later with strife entering your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Letter to (Y/N)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my goofy place. I am having fun coming up with ideas for our furry blue guy. There ARE NOT ENOUGH OF THESE! So, I figured I'd contribute in any way I could. And this randomness came out. I'm planning to a two sided coin: your goofiness as a teen and falling in love and then the reality of adult life...though you still remain happy.

Dear Myself,

There's quite a bit to catch up on, so I'll try my best to make this short.

You've forgotten everything. Well, not quite. You've forgotten everything that's happened after the mob that seemed to affect Kurt's teleportation ability. You fell asleep and now, a few months later, we awake to find nothing familiar. You woke in a lab and we haven't had any more "fits" since we woke, except for the day after day memory loss. We started a memory journal after we discovered this. Recently, about a month ago, we discovered that Kitty and Kurt have left for England, forming a team with Captain Britain, Phoenix, and Meggan. He seems to have taken injury and is nursing back to health.

As for our current situation, we are working as a masseuse to get money. Remember getting the license. The X-Men went nuts when they found out we had gotten licensed. Anyhow, we have the money and are now packing to head over to England. You leave tomorrow, which will be today, at nine for London. You'll figure out where to go from there. Enjoy yourself...and pick back up on that comic book. Maybe this new group will prove an adventure for you.

Remember Always,

(Y/N)


	2. Meeting Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First flash back. Hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOHHHH. I had fun.

You were finally doing it. You were leaving for Britain. AND YOU WERE GOING TO SEE KURT AGAIN! You didn't know what you missed more at this point. His goofy jokes, his tail, or just his sexy German accent. Oh yeah, you were going that way. As you drove all the way to the airport and boarded the plane, you couldn't help but wonder over what he would do when he saw you, alive and well. And then you had this strange condition. You couldn't help but feel that he'd help you out. Did he still feel the same as all that time ago though? Did he move on already? That would be an icy dagger to the chest.

You entered the plane, happily marveling the softly cushioned seats as you sat, leaning your head back and relaxing before pulling out your "Memory Journal." You flipped through, reading through a few of your earlier entries. The one where you found Kurt was exceedingly short. You must have been very excited not to have written much that day. Right now...you felt extremely happy to get to see him, but too many worries plagued your mind. Your journal lay limp on your lap while you gazed out of the window, watching the commotion of the ever busy airport loading and unloading planes and docking them and then sending them out again. Your chin would soon grow sore from supporting your head and you would grow forlorn as you continued to let new worries in. Eventually, you shut off your brain and settled for looking back at the old memories...such as how you had first met Kurt and the others.

The days you were idiotic and young.

~some years before~

"And you are here why?"

Ah, the question you'd been dreading and highly expecting for the past hour of being shown around this damn school. Currently, you were standing in a cozy office with Professor Charles Xavier and Hank standing off to the side.

Indeed, why had you come here?

Simple. You were a female of few needs, and adventure with the new seems to be one of them.

"Considering you could just as easily take the answers right out of my mind, I am delighted in having the chance to explain myself." You smile gently, clasping your hands together nervously. If you got shot down, you didn't know what you would do next...so you didn't really even consider it an option. "You see, Professor, I must admit to having a great love for drawing, and I must also admit to wanting to pursue this dream at an...extremely young age. I wish to document your X-Men's adventures, in more of a sense of words and pictures. A graphic novel...or rather a series. That is if you're willing to allow me?"

He looked at you, calculating your true intentions you were sure. You didn't mind. If it got you your dream, you'd do backflips in order to follow around this group of mutants. And he seemed to see that as he nodded. "That I am. I believe a little exposure to a good human would be well for all of my school. However, I have a small, yet troubling question. Have you finished school (Y/N)?"

Just after you'd finished letting out your damn breath! You sucked another back in as if you'd suddenly been hit before replying. "No sir. I am sad to say that I have not."

"And how many years do you have left?"

"Two, sir."

"Ah. I have a proposition to make for this to work. Would you, (Y/N)," He looks at you pointedly, which caused you to gulp and take a much needed breath. "-be willing to attend school here for your last two years and live out your dream with my students?"

Your eyes grew large before you started jumping in happiness. "Oh, yes sir. I would love to very much. Very much so!"

And that was how you got your start at Charles Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning.

~Some Hours Later (brought to you by the hotness that is Kurt Wagner)~

You'd moved yourself into a dorm. Your side was scarcely decorated, mostly books and drawing items piled on the desk and the bedside table where a handy-dandy alarm clock rested. The other side was decorated heavily with tons of posters, a few pictures of a purple dragon among them. You felt a small urge to draw among other things, but settled for something a bit different. You'd seen a lake and you desperately wanted to swim and get away from this damnable heat.

That was before your stomach rumbled and your mind did a complete 180. Food, here you came.

~an uninterrupted walk to the kitchen~

You surveyed the full fridge, plucking out a few grapes and popping them into your mouth before opening the freezer. Did they possibly-YES! There is was. You popped the lid off a pint of chocolate ice cream with brownie pieces in it. You dig around in various drawers before locating the silverware and grabbing a spoon and dipping it in and came out with a gob of ice cream. You happily ate the yummy, cool goodness. Your head rolls back, eyes sliding shut as you stood stock still for a moment.

That is...before you got a very rude awakening.

"Vhy is a little girl eating my ice cream?"

German. Male. Probably close to your age. And yes, you did get that all just from his voice.

You turn to the left. Then nearly faint in a mix between shock, elation, and utter scaredy cat-ness.

He was blue, from head to tail. Yes, a literal tail. It was the same dark blue as his body, ending in a large point. He had either midnight black hair or an extremely dark blue, but you couldn't tell from this lighting. Golden eyes shined out from underneath dark lashes, making them all the brighter.

He was on the counter in front of you, legs bent in a low crouch, his tail flicking back and forth as if annoyed. 'Like a cat,' you thought to yourself, continuing to study the blue boy. He had a pair of pointed ears and his hair hung over the right side of his face.

Over all he looked like a blue demon.

"Says the blue demon who has yet to introduce himself." You scooped out another spoonful, smiling as you downed it and he bared fangs. Oh, fangs! You couldn't believe your luck. Currently, you were holding back the extreme need to stare at his tail. You wanted a closer look and soon formed an idea as to how to earn it.

"Blue demon? Zat hurts, little girl. As for my discourtesies..." he tilted his head slightly at you. "You have done me one as vell. I'm Kurt Vagner, or as you may know me, Nightcrawler." The name came out more along the lines of "Nightcrawvler," but you understood. I mean, he _was_ German after all.

"Nightcrawler, huh? Never heard of you. I'm (Y/N) (L/N) and it's a pleasure to meet my first blue demon." You smile, offering him a hand. At the gesture, he face takes on the look of confusion.

"Vhat are you doing, (Y/N)?"

"You're supposed to shake it."

"V'oh!" He takes it hesitantly, slow to shake yours. He has three fingers. You have to resist the need to jump up and down again at your giddiness and calm yourself to complete your plan.

"And sorry about the ice cream. Here." You offer it in surrender and his face lights up. As the blue boy grabs for it, you pull it away. "On one condition."

"Vhat is zat?"

"I want to touch your tail."

Silence. You almost fell out laughing at his face that flipped between utter shock and concern for your fish-mouthed face. You couldn't hold it and the dam broke free. After a good few minutes, you both gain your composure back, you wiping away tears and him coming up with a response.

"And vhy vould I do zat?"

"Because I have your ice cream. Plus, it's just the coolest thing I've ever seen," you answer, offering the tub again. He nods slowly before grabbing the container for you. He doesn't even bother with a new spoon and uses yours. You blush slightly at the thought of the indirect kiss. You never said the guy wasn't as hot as all get out.

Kurt sits slowly, as if measuring how much he can trust you. Eventually, he relaxes to where he's leaning against the counter with his feet placed on the floor. His tail is raised, as if beckoning you. You come even slower, not wanting to startle him as he watches you with a golden gaze.

Within moments, you stroke your hand along the leather appendage. It twitches when you run your fingertips over the arrowhead part. You can't help but giggle as it moves voluntarily and starts to mess with you. This small game leads to a chase of cat and mouse where you try to capture the tail. When you finally fall on your butt, Kurt releases a nice laugh before pulling you up into his arms.

"Vell, as much I vould like to continue teasing you (Y/N), I must get going and I'm sure you are tired vrom your day of exploration. Vhere is your dorm room?"

You told the boy your room number and he promptly teleported you both there. The swirling sensation left behind along with the smell of brimstone in your nose caused you to feel loopy and light-headed as you settled on the bed. He bade you goodnight, leaving you to fresh, new thoughts.

The last thing on your mind that night was how much trouble you were in from the crush you had on Kurt Wagner, the blue demon.

~back to the present(by a sad, yet sexy in his suit Kurt*cuddles*)~

You giggled as you thought about how you two had met. That had been a long time ago. When you two had dreams and saw bright futures. For now, you had other things on your mind. You'd worry about it later though, because just like your past self, you needed to write quickly in your journal and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it any good?


	3. Pools and M&Ms

You'd woken up, caught up in your journal, and stared out the window all within the span of thirty minutes... _and you still weren't there!_  You hated to feel as if you were on such a long trip, but this felt like one of those moments to bug the crap out of your family and driver and ask "Are we there yet?" A million times over and over.

Luckily, yesterday's self had thought to bring snacks and you munched on a pack of M&Ms.  As you flicked a blue in your mouth, you chuckled at the thought of when Kurt had first discovered them.  The chocolate candy had instantly became a current favorite of his at the time and had almost never been replaced except the one time you showed him how to make fudge.  Then he absolutely jumped for joy at the taste.  This caused you giggle.  How much had he changed?  It was the constant thing that you could not get out of your head.

As your plane flew over the water, you couldn't help but go back to another memory.  It hadn't been too long after you'd first met Kurt and had settled into your new home.  Not one person had seemed to catch onto the fact that you weren't a mutant.  They all asked why you were there then, and you'd only give a secret little smile before heading on your way.

~Back to teenage-dom(brought to you by the infamous swashbuckler)~

"Are you ready yet (Y/N)?" you growled through the bathroom at Kitty.  That's right, Kitty Pryde was your roommate and you'd become fast friends through your love of Lockheed.  You weren't so sure that the purple dragon alien was as enchanted with you as you were with him, but what can one do, eh?

"Almost.  Are you sure this isn't too much?" You asked as she phased into the bathroom.  She was constantly practicing her ability and you didn't know if it was what she claimed to phase everywhere for or if the ability had become easier and she'd just grown to be a very lazy Kitty Kat.  She peeked at your (F/C) bikini, which was a bit more revealing than you usually wore.

"Absolutely not, Ms. Shy.  Now move out the way and let me do something." She smacked your hands away from your hair and you watched worriedly as she pulls your ponytail down.  "Now, (Y/N), you don't need a ponytail to swim.  You need to show that hair off if you're trying to impress a certain someone."  She smiled knowingly and you look up at her.  Somehow, you were shorter than almost everyone your age or right at the same height.  "Besides, it looks better down."

She moved you over to a mirror and you allow yourself to indulge in a bit of marveling time.  The bikini fit just right, smoothing over your curves with ease.  Over all, your (S/C) (skin color) body was nicely shaped and it showed very well.  Your hair lay gently down, almost looking as if it was floating over (or on) your shoulders.  "I guess it'll work."

"Quit be so self-conscious.  You look great and I'm sure you'll impress at least _one_  boy."  You elbow her in the side and she gives you laugh. 

"Whatever Kitty Kat.  We need to go if we're going to eat anything," you said as you threw on a large t-shirt to hide your exposed body.  And you weren't taking it off until you had to put sunscreen on and jump into the water.

"Alright, let's go." She grabbed your hand and phased you both to the bottom floor.  You landed jarringly on your feet and fell promptly on your butt.   Kitty, on the other hand, looked just fine.  She grinned down at you sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.  "Sorry (Y/N)."  You simply frowned before taking the proffered hand.  Most of the X-Men and students forgot that you weren't specially trained to do some of things that they do.  Kitty had physical prowess that you were in no condition to chase yourself.

She hooks your arm with hers and you two head out.  The lake wasn't too bad of a walk, but walking to keep up with Kitty gave you small burning sensation in your calves.  As you neared the shore, you gasped in delight at the assortment of food set out.  

Two long tables had food galore and the smell of a grill said all you needed to know about getting a good hamburger.  You spotted Logan manning a monster of a grill, which was overflowing to the brim with all sorts of meat.  You made a mental note to snag a few ribs and a hamburger.  The two tables had all the normal contents of a cookout and then some.  All the sweets mixed in got you and you smiled as you spotted chocolate.

"Kitty, want some M&Ms?" you ask, gesturing to the mentioned candies on the table.  She shook her head.  You shrugged in reply before walking on over to grab a handful...or two...or three even.  You were about to the stuff the whole entire first handful in your mouth when a _BAMF_  announced the presence of a person you hadn't seen since drama.  

Brimstone fills the air and you wave the odor away from your face, trying to keep a straight face all the while.  Not that the smell was particularly bad, especially since it belonged to Kurt, you just didn't want to breathe it in while you were enjoying your chocolate.  "Kurt.  Not right up my nose please."

And that's when you spot his topless body.  To say he looked smoking hot would be putting it nicely.  Since, ya know, he smokes after he teleports.  But the muscles on the blue furred son of hotness did nothing good for your perverted brain. 

"Sorry Booky, but I do what I do." he winks at you and your cheeks warm up just a little.  "Vhy are you blushing _fräulien_?" What did he just say?   You look confusedly at him.  "Young woman."

"Oh...uh, none ya."  You say, turning quickly to walk away.  Argh, damn your shyness.  It would be the death of your social life one day.  Another _BAMF_  and he was in front of you.

"I'm sorry (Y/N).  I re-vhat is zat you're eating?" he leans closer, studying the multi-colored M&Ms.  You don't move out of fright.  Your crush was REALLY close to you.  His head almost in your chest.  Kurt was close to you.  He seemed innocently curious.  BUT HE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU WITH HIS HEAD ALMOST IN YOUR CHEST!!!  You took a step back before giggling...both from giddiness and how funny he was.

"M&Ms," you replied, popping one in your mouth.  He cocked his head to the side, signaling he head no idea of what you were saying.  You chuckled before offering one.  "It's candy."  He takes the little blue on you gave him and pops it in his mouth.

He chews thoughtfully for a second, working on figuring out the flavor before his eyes grew to the size of the sun.  "Vhy has zis delectable desert been kept hidden from me for so long?!" he asks, grabbing your shoulders.  You stare at him before you burst out laughing.

"My goodness Kurt.  It's only chocolate," you reply, wiping tears from your eyes.

"Chocolate?  Vhat is chocolate?" he grows bewildered again.

"WHY HAVE THEY KEPT CHOCOLATE FROM YOU?!  I know what we're doing tomorrow," you say, this time you were shaking him.  To say you were a chocoholic would be putting it kindly.

"And vhat is zat?" you shake your head slightly at him.

"Getting you chocolate, that's what.  You need to try the different kinds, ya know." You grab a handful and put them in his three-fingered palm.  "Enjoy, blue boy.  I wanna swim." 

That easy confidence disappeared when you turned back to the lake. 

Nope.  Nu huh.  No way were you getting in!  Not this scantily clad.  You almost chickened out until Kitty catcalled you, claiming you wouldn't get in.  You glared at her as more than a few less than welcome stares found their way to you...including Kurt's when you looked back.

You sighed before pulling your shirt over your head, throwing it over a spare lawn chair that...just happened to be there?  'Odd,' you thought before you started slowly for the water.  You didn't go too far in, just enough to bend down to where the water covered up to your neck.

The cool liquid felt great in ways you didn't know it could against hot summer heat.  Kitty soon joined you, splashing you a little at first before she unleashed a large one that you'd only dreamt that a kraken could make.  Before long, a whole group was down in the water, excitedly playing with one another, splashing and diving and hooting and hollering.  

"Look out below!" The German accent caught you off guard and the next thing you knew, a fuzzy body was attached to yours, pushing you out to lake.  The fanged boy looked up at you, golden eyes squinted in a smile and fangs showing as clear as day.  The exuberant happiness was contagious and you soon smiled back, laughing with the blue devil.  

Eventually, your thoughts cam back, much to your dismay.  You were in the middle of the lake...and there was a secret you hadn't told even Kitty yet.

You couldn't really swim.

Which ended up with you freaking out.

"Kurt! Help me!" you scrambled on top of him, which caused poor Kurt to be pushed under and his reply being left to the bubbled from where he went in.  After a moment of struggling, he had a secure arm around your waist and his breath back with his head _above_  the water. 

"Calm down, fräulien.  Everything is alright."  He patted your head with is tail.  All you could do was cling to him like a life preserver...which he basically was at the moment.  In your mind.  "Vow(vowv? Idk), you really are frightened of ze water, aren't you?"

"Y-yes.  I don't get along well with it unless I can stand in it.  I can't swim and was never taught," you say quickly, clutching just a little bit tighter.

"Relax booky.  I gotcha." You kept both hands on him, but allowed your body to relax against his.  Something strange wrapped around your waist and you look down to see a midnight blue tail.  You giggled which made him smile again.  "See, zhere is nothing to be afraid of vith me."

The rest of the day was spent playing ball with everyone...and hanging onto Kurt when he randomly teleported the both of you to the middle of the lake.  He made fun of you, but you enjoyed it nonetheless.  No one else, except Kitty, had noticed your moment together.  Thank goodness for that one.  Who knew how badly you would've been teased for not being able to swim if everyone else had known it.  Kitty and Kurt would be bad enough in the future.

You still couldn't make sense of why his cheeks had turned violet when he held you closely in the water though.

~Back to the present(by a shirtless Nightcrawler........aaaaaaahhhh)~

You chuckled as some of the old jokes between you, Kurt, and Kitty came to surface.  What was really good was that no one else caught on to the inside joke between you three.

Oh, why did he ever give you the nickname "Booky?"  Now that you thought about it, Kurt was always good friends with Kitty and later you, so he hung out in ya'll's room a lot.  Which also meant that he saw all the books you possessed.  Huh, you'd never questioned it before.

Were you a bit of a nerd?  Yes.  Did you read a lot?  Yes.  Could anyone blame you?  They shouldn't.

The sign suddenly lit up and the flight attendant announced over the intercom that the plane was landing.  Excitement boiled up in you as the plane started its descent and soon landed smoothly on the runaway.  They thanked all the passengers for using the airlines before you disembarked, keeping your bag on your shoulder as you walked off to claim your suitcase.

Kurt here you came!


	4. Tickles and Stutters

Do I just knock?  Will he even be there?  Should I wait 'till later when they might actually be here?  What am I supposed to tell the others?  What if neither Kitty nor Kurt recognize me?

Alright (Y/N), we can do this.  I promise you.

~interruption to the good ole days(brought to you by a purple dragon)~

"I'm not feeling too good (Y/N).  You guys will just have to go without me."  You laughed gently at Kitty's dramatic antics.  Even though she was being dramatic, the girl was running an 103 degree temperature.  She snuggled farther under the cover, hiding the devilish smile that meant bad things were happening.

~some times later(because I am a bit lazy)~

"What do you mean you can't come either?" You frowned at Scott, better known as Cyclops.  Jean was gone on a temporary trip to fetch another mutant with Professor X and now Scott had suddenly forgotten to do chores.  That leaves...just you and Kurt.

"Sorry kiddo, Professor X got me for not doing chores earlier.  Now they've been doubled." He chuckled at your pissed off face.  "I'll make it up to you some other time."

"Yeah, whatever One-Eye." You waved him off, upset with all your friends for abandoning you.  As much as you realized that you'd have alone time with Kurt, that still didn't defeat the hurt of all your friends bailing.  "I'm gonna stay in as well then."

"No you're not.  Kurt hasn't been out in forever.  You take him out to some of your haunts and see how things go.  You never know, you might even enjoy it kid." Scott motioned you off.  He did have a point, you had to admit.  

"Any pointers?"

"Be yourself.  You might even consider this a date." he chuckled as your face turns crimson.

"Is it that apparent?"

"For those who know what to look for? Absolutely.  Just don't freak out at all."  Scott took off down the hall and you walked slowly into the main room.  

You had a smaller version of your messenger bag with a small sketchbook in it and some pencils.  You surveyed the room, not finding your charge, and pulled out the little sketchbook almost full of drawings already.  Mostly of Kurt.  So maybe you were slacking in your spare time, but you still had a very decent account of the X-Men and how they came to be.  No one could argue with that.

Over the past few months, you had spent a great deal of time with Kurt.  Why were you nervous then?  Your crush wasn't small anymore.  It was huge and you had fallen harder each and every time you heard the blue fuzz ball laugh.  Whether he was laughing at you or with you, it was your favorite thing about him beside his tail.  Yes, his tail was still a comical thing for you.  

_BAMF._

_BAMF._

_BAMF._

_BAMF._

You jerked your head up to see three little _bamfs_  sitting nearby and a bigger version of them crouched next to you, tail already poking at you.  You swatted it away...but not before a ghost of laugh escaped your lips.  

Kurt's blue lips turn up into a fangy smirk.  That signature, mischievous smirk.  That sexy-no! cute, it's just cute...smirk.

And that's when you knew you were doomed.

He attacked with his hands first and you immediately screech, twisting to get away from him.   _BAMF_! and one of the little _bamfs_  are on your face distracting you.  Two fingers and a thumb attacked your middle and a pointy tail got your feet.  You struggled more and eventually succeeded in getting the little creature into the air.

Kurt launches himself up to where he's crouched above your waist and his hands shot to your sides.  Those were and still are your worst spots and you responded quickly with thrashing.  "KURURURURT-T-T-T!  S-ST-ST-STA-STAHP-STAHP!!!" You howled.  All you got was even quicker fingers and laughing in your ear.

"Ah fräulien, you have no idea how much fun zis is." you barely caught what he said, but it caused you to smile.

Then something extremely awkward happened.

"K-K-Kurt?"  He'd paused and the reason wasn't apparently known only to you.  His tail has seemingly gotten distracted and had brushed a very soft and sensitive place.  

The inside of your thigh.  

The furry boy had stopped when you shuddered at his touch, realizing what he had just done.  His cheeks turned a bright violet yet he didn't move.  The longer you stared into those golden eyes, the further you fell.  He seemed to snap out of it first and sits up, still resting on his funky feet.

Still above your waist.

You poked his cheek gently, smiling at him when he looks at you out of the corner of his eye. "V-vhat?" And then you sat up too, but didn't realize what would happen.

Your face hit his chest and you both froze again. _BAMF._ Kurt was off to the side, standing beside the couch and offering a hand.  "C-come on fräulien." His head was turned to the side, hiding embarrassingly violet cheeks.

"O-okay." You took his hand and he pulled you to your feet.  You grabbed your drawing book and shoved it into your bag.  "R-r-ready?"  Damn.  You were nervous again.  If this kept up, there would be no normal conversation.

"Yes!" Kurt bounces on the balls of his feet, back to his normal, cheerful self.  You smiled and laughed slightly before telling him here to go to.  

~ _BAMF_ ing to a small, riverside cafe with your blueberry~

Kurt sat across from you, studying the cafe you'd got him to teleport you to.  He had his image inducer to work, so you saw a normal human with a German voice.  He had Kurt's normal black hair, but his eyes were changed to brown-gold and his skin was Caucasian now as well.

"Hey, Kurt?" you said, attempting to get his attention.

"Vat is it (Y/N)?" 

You two sat in a cafe, small and cozy in design.  The placement of everything screamed the 70's, but everything else fit your modern day culture.  The walls were decorated with water designs, some river-like and others of the ocean.  The booths were blue everywhere.  

"I just thought of a new nickname." You grin mischievously before finishing.  "Blueberry."

"Blueberry?" Kurt looked slightly offended and you flinched. "Vy vould you call me zat?  It is an insult."

"No it isn't.  It's no different than calling me (skin color joke name).  Besides, I like blueberries,"  You state, watching for the waitress.  They normally didn't take too long. Any minute now.

"But I am not a blueberry.  I am a blue demon, as you have called me in ze past," he says, glowering a little.  Wow, he really didn't like the nickname.  Maybe it was time to make something clear.

"And you'd rather be called a name used to make fun of you?" You ask, voice growing quieter.  You may or may not have done some background research since you met the famous X-Men?

"I vould rather not have another one such as zat one, even as gute(good) as it is in ze offense department," he growled lowly, looking away from you.

You looked at Kurt, carefully and focused.  The way his head was turned to the side made you feel fluttery and guilty all at the same time.  It was your fault that he was reliving the moments that clearly had haunted his life. 

"Kur-"

"Hello you two.  How are you today?" A young la- "(Y/N)!!!"  You jumped up to capture your old friend in a strong hold.  "Oh my goodness  girl.  I haven't seen you in ages.  Where have you been?  And what have you been doing?"

"Oh, the normal.  Being the nerdy artist and stumbling over my crushes.  Nothing else, I think." You did a quick fist bump with her before taking a seat.  "Oh!  Lizzy, this is Kurt.  Kurt, this is Lizabeth, or Liz as she prefers."

"V'ello darling.  It is a pleasure to make ze acquaintance of such a beautiful lady," he said as she studied him, his eyes twinkling.  What the hell?  You'd never seen him like this before.  When did he become such a charmer?  

"O-oh, the pleasure is all mine.  As (Y/N) said, just call me Liz." Your blonde friend leans in close to you before whispering.  "You said you were stumbling over crushes.  Don't tell me he isn't one." The moment your cheeks light up like a stop sign, she chuckles at her answer.  She knew you better than quite a few people.

"I'm your waitress for today and all that shiz I have to say.  Can I get you two lovebirds some drinks?" she pulled out the notepad notorious for being on a waiter or waitress at all times.  The two of you blush, Kurt's actually pink this time.

"I want a blueberry smoothie with vanilla mixed in," you said quickly, recovering.  If there was one type of teasing you'd recover from in no time, it's your best friend's.  

"I vant a...chocolate milkshake." Kurt said soon after Liz finished writing down my order.  

As soon as she left, you looked off to the left.  The view was a gently babbling brook.    

'So that's how it was?  How could I be so stupid to think that someone like him likes me at all?  He's only being friendly.  Maybe that's all he'll ever consider,' you thought to yourself, squeezing your eyes shut.

"(Y/N)?" Kurt captured your attention again and you glanced at him from the corner of your eyes.  "Have I done something to upset you, fräulien?"

"No, Kurt.  At least, you wouldn't understand." You raised a hand to silence him and keep going.  Before you say anything, you stand up and slide into the same seat as him, your legs touching as you get comfortable. "However, we never finished our earlier conversation.  I want to call you Blueberry."

"Vhat did I sa-"

"Aaannhh!  Let me finish." You smile softly as him, scooting closer to where the entirety of your left leg is touching his right one.  You could feel the funny bend in his foot.  An image inducer just produced a hologram.  "I love the color of your skin Kurt.  It's beautiful and mysterious.  It makes a person want to get to know you better.  Well, a person with sense.  On top of that, I love blueberries.  I want to nickname you after something I like because I like you."

...

...

. . .

.  .  .

.   .   .   .   .

EEEEEEEKKKK!!  You didn't just-you did.  Oh my god, youdidyoudidyoudid.  Oh! You hoped he didn't take that the wrong way.

"Really?" His eyes grew wide, studying you with such amazement, you had no idea how to react.

"Really.  I-I m-mean, I like the way you look.  Aaah, I mean you-I give up." You looked down, growing even more embarrassed than before.  "Oh goodness. I've made a fool of myself..."

A warm pair of arms encircle you, closing you in a warm cage of limbs and a tail, not entirely hidden, wraps around your leg tightly.  You just sit in shock for a moment before looping your arms around Kurt's torso.  The result was you practically burying yourself into his chest.  He smelled like smoke and brimstone and that little something that was just Kurt.  That part made you want to swoon.  "Zank you.  Oh, zank you, my fräulien." He whispered in your ear.  

Liz clearing her throat pulled the two of you back into reality.  You scoot away a little, but found you couldn't go any further than that.  A tail made sure of that.  You grin stupidly at Kurt as he accepts your drinks.  He steals a slurp of yours before handing it to you.

"Thank you."  You mean it to both Kurt and Liz.  Liz leaves you with a wink and Kurt just slurps his milkshake happily beside you.  The end of his tail twitched, tickling your foot where the arrow part laid.  

" _Kurt!"_ you whispered harshly, smacking his shoulder gently.

He just keeps on drinking away, never minding the brain freeze he'd have in moments.

~back to present (with a brain-frozen Kurt freaking out)~

The door opens for you, revealing a blonde with curly hair hanging down her back.  "Oh, you must be the take out.  How much?"  She turns around and you start.

"Ah, no.  Actually, I'm here to see Kurt Wagner.  Is he here?"


	5. Static and Fudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently looked this up and got for more info on doing German accents. Like I've been doing, all the w's turn to v's and then all the th's turn to z's. I didn't know that v's turn to f's. So, we'll see if I remember to do that in here.

"Kurt?  You're looking for Nightcrawler?  Are you with the X-Men?" she asks.  You've finally deduced her down to Meggan.  She looks a little fairy-like to you.  You were currently sitting in her living room with a cup of hot chocolate.  You'd gotten drenched on the way over and she had offered to let you dry off and warm up.

"Yes, that's who I'm looking for.  And I'm not _with_  the X-Men necessarily, but I am a good friend to the group."  You take a sip, shivering as the warm liquid fills you with a little bit of warmth.

"Then I guess you can wait here.  Kurt should be out shortly.  I...wish you luck," she says, looking at you from over the brim of her cup.  She must have picked up on your dismal mood.  You just gave a half-hearted half-smile before settling back into the plush couch.

About five minutes later, the sound of a door alerts to a new prescence.  You throw you head back, gaining an upside view of the space behind you.

Where your Blueberry is walking out of a steaming bathroom with only a white bath towel around his waist and hanging low.  

He takes a moment to take in the cool air, eyes closed.  All you can do is stare, shock and uncertainty flooding your veins.  What did you do?  Just wait for him to notice you?  Or did you say something?  You felt your heart pick up speed when his golden orbs are revealed and land squarely on you.

And that's when the world loses all meaning.

"(Y/N)?!"

~skip backwards(because I'm evil that way)~

"(Y/N)?  Vat are you doing?" You were currently blowing up balloons for a prank Kitty needed them for.  God only knows why.  

"Blowing up balloons.  Why, my dear Blueberry?" you ask, peeking out from behind a big blue balloon.

"But vy?" he takes a seat next to you, eyes glancing over the pile of balloons currently stacked in the floor and still growing as you work away.

"Kitty made a request and apparently I have a lot of hot air?" you say questioningly, tying the balloon quickly.  "Something to do with a prank.  Although I can't figure out why she needs this many balloons."  You look up at the blue fuzzy...fuzzy.  Why did something ring a bell with fuzzy and balloons?  You shrugged and moved on.  

"One can only guess with Kitty." He leans over, watching you tie off the balloon.  "Is zat hard?" His tail flicks contentedly against your calf.  

"It was when I first learned, but once you get the hang of it, it's really easy.  Why don't you try?" You hand him a balloon and fish out another one for you.  Durn it!  What was that thing about fuzzy and balloons...static maybe?  "Just blow into it."

It takes a few different tries, but Kurt finally manages to get blowing into it good.  You keep distracted and flicking your gaze to his lips.  The fun part was showing him how to tie it.  He fumbled several times and you had to give him the valuable usage of a finger.  However, the outcome of his tying led to a popped balloon that echoed through the oddly quiet mansion.  

"Hey, is it normally this quiet?" You look around, growing disturbed.  What was going on?  A sudden flash and all the balloons are gone.  You fell back onto the floor and Kurt _BAMF_ ed to the ceiling where he hit his head before coming back down with a graceful flip.  His skills never failed to impress you.  You kinda wondered about the story behind them.

You looked at each other right before letting out identical shrieks and diving for the couch together.  You held onto each other like screaming girls, his tail wrapped tightly around your waist, as a group of people popped out from behind the furniture.  You spotted Kitty, Peter, Logan, and Jubilee to name a few. 

That was right before they all attacked Kurt, rubbing the balloons all over his blue fur.  

That's what the connection was.  Static electricity.   You did a mental face palm before turning back to your current situation.  Wow, they were getting him good.  Poor Kurt just looked confused as all get out and you patted his head.  "It'll all be over soon, Blueberry."

"Oh, Blueberry, now is it?" Peter pokes his face closer to you.  You attempt slap him with the back of your hand and he chuckles as you hit thin air.

"None of your business, cheater." 

"Aww, come on (Y/N)!  Won't you call me Handsome Slacker?" he chucks back at you, attacking Kurt again.  Kurt's tail pulled you closer and you suddenly fell forward onto the Blueberry's lap.  You landed with the back of your head there.  That was about the only consolation you got.

Everybody stopped and Peter just laughed his head off.  Kurt was staring down at you in shock before laughing too.  Then everyone burst out laughing.  All you could do was lay there, flabbergasted and red-faced.  You were extremely embarrassed as you fumbled with his tail, unwrapping yourself and dashing for a safe spot.

~search parties sent out and only one makes it~

The library.  Brilliant place to hide, right?  Not from the guy who called you "Booky."  You weren't highly surprised when Kurt found you some minutes later in the back corner of the library, drawing furiously.  You were holding back tears for some reason.  You couldn't figure out why.  Was it because you were just that embarrassed?  Or was it because you'd run off because you were being laughed at in front of your crush?

"Ze famous Booky is hiding out per the usual.  Tell me, magical shefes, vy is it zat you hide my best friend?" you giggle at his theatrics, rubbing your eyes with one hand and staring at him once your vision clears.  Kurt flashes you a warm smile and pulls you up.  "Come on fräulien.  You still owe me zat chocolate taste test."  

"O-okay," you reply before he _BAMF_ s you two to the kitchen.  You jerk away at the electric shock you get from the static filled Nightcrawler.  "O-ow."

"Sorry." Kurt rubs the back of his head before taking a seat on the counter.  

"Alright.  We'll start out with fudge and go from there." You pull an old apron over you head and ask Kurt to tie it in the back. He does so, his fingers brushing against the small of your back.  You feel a little heat on your cheeks from the touch, especially when he lingers after finishing the bow.  

The next step is to grab out a baking pan, though you technically weren't baking anything.  As you gathered sugar, cocoa, and milk in a saucepan after greasing the pan, you ask a question.  "Where did you grow up Kurt?"

~Kurt POV because he's special~

Vy did she ask me zis?  She has nefer asked me such a zing before.

"I grew up in ze circus in Germany.  Vy do you ask, Booky?" I lofe(love) zat name for her.  It's beautiful for vho she is.  She is constantly carrying a book around, sometimes even reading vhile she walks.  To be honest, it bothers me zat she'd pay more attention to a vork of fiction rather zan her best friend.

"Well, Blueberry, I don't know much about your past.  I figured it was time to find out more."  I vatch as she turns ze heat on and stirs ze chocolate looking mixture slowly.  "Did you grow up with anyone?"

"I had two adoptive siblings.  One vas a girl and ze other a boy.  A gypsy woman took me in ven she found me on ze side of a rifer," I reply, not sure if I should go on.  I did so anyway.  My friend deserved to know something.  "I became a star in ze show before somezings happened.  An American circus owner bought out ze circus and he tried to put me into ze Freak Show.  To say ze least, I broke out vith some help and made a run to a nearby church.  I stayed zhere for some time, learning ze ways of a Catholic and took ze faith as my own during ze period of time zat I resided zhere.  A mob came to investigate ze place and I vas discovered.  Professor Xavier found me zen and rescued me.  I came here and found a new life.  And new friends." I can't help but smile at her.  She gives me a strange look before turning her attention to ze sauce.  "What about you Booky?"

She freezes at ze mention of her past before giving me another strange look.  Perhaps it could be explained as hurt.  "I don't know if you want to hear mine, Kurt.  Isn't all that matters the present?" she adds a little, uneasy laugh to it.  She's avoiding ze question.  And I vill find out vy.

"I told you of mine fräulien.  Now it is your turn."

She just stands zere for a moment before starting her tale.

"I grew up in (region) of (country).  I wasn't so long ago, I could imagine, that I was happy before now.  However, happiness never lasts...and I ought to know.  I never met my father.  Mom says he had left.  So, my mom raised me.  Many people ask me why I am not against the mutants, and I would have to say thank my mother for that one.  She taught me to judge no one by looks, but by their heart and character.  Some people are broken and need a little extra look into.  She taught me to instead take interest in what makes them different.

"And I see why now.  Every day actually.  I take a mental and engaging interest in what makes everyone different, even you Blueberry.  It may or may not explain my adoration of your tail.  I see surprised mutants at this school from how I ask questions about their powers and everything.  It also is what got me into my dream.

"However, not everything was as happy in my eleventh year of birth.  My mom had been announced with having skin cancer some years before I was eleven.  Still, I was never prepared for her death nearing my twelfth  birthday.  She was a writer and very successful, so I managed to live on my own for about half a year before I got caught.  So, at twelve and half, I entered an orphanage.  

"After a while and _some things_  happened, I ended up tiring of it and headed out to pursue this dream that I had been nursing for three years.  And now I'm here, making a living off my graphic novels and finishing school with the kindest people I've ever met."  She smiles as she starts beating ze fudge in a big orange bowl.

"Zis explains a lot of your attitude.  I'm am fery sorry for your loss, fräulien." I step forward and place a gentle kiss on her forehead.  "But you are right.  What matters is ze now.  The past has shaped us into vho ve are today and ve can do nozing about it.  So let us let it rest."  I allow my tail to stroke her arm in comfort before heading back to my previous spot.  

She smiles brightly before pouring ze fudge into a pan.

~Your POV~

You were nervous about what Kurt would think of what you said about your parents.  You didn't want a pity-party, but you were particularly happy with the outcome of the night.  

It was about that time that the static that had built up on the furry demon decided to poof his hair out.  By the time the fudge finished cooling, you'd made your jokes, and you'd chatted amiably about your days, the sun was down and night was crawling up on you two.  

Kurt wished you good night before teleporting you to your room where you passed out without a single word to Kitty.  Or a shower for that matter.

~Back to the interrupted moment~

"Kurt!" You say excitedly, running for your blue fur ball.  "Blueberry!"  You shrieked in happiness as he lifted you up in his arms.  He'd grown more into a young man, his features chiseling out some and his muscles  were much more defined than you remember them being.

"My (Y/N).  You are alive.  B-but how?" he asks as he sets you down, keeping a hand and a tail wrapped securely around your waist, golden orbs shining into your (e/c) ones.

"To be honest with you Kurt, I don't know.  All I know is that I'm here now, with you and in the present.  That's all that matters," you whisper, pecking his lips.  He jerks before putting his free hand on the small of your back and pulling you flush against him.  He demanded harder and hotter, just short of using tongue.  

It was an urgent kiss, one that spoke of loss and time spent pining for one another.  It spoke of the love you two had and the hopes that would break free as the kiss eased into a slower one, a gentle, loving one.  He pulled away and whispered to you and to his God, "Zank you God for bringing my fräulien back."


	6. Showers and Random BAMFS

"I can't believe you're here.  How-" Kurt can't seem to make up his mind to hug you or stare at you incredulously.  You were sitting on his bed in his room, watching him slip on a shirt.  You were older now and, although you did care, it didn't frighten you as much to see him bare chested.

"How about you leave that off and we continue to talk while you attempt to sleep?" you say suggestively, feeling bold.  This is your lover after all.

Kurt swallowed while he slipped the shirt back off.  "Okay zen.  Vhile I attempt to sleep?  Vat about you, my Booky dear?"  You smiled uncertainly before answering. 

"I have a lot to tell you and I'm not entirely sure how much you'll like it."  

~to more light-hearted times with hearts aflutter with love and...blah blah blah. on with it!~

You could swear that Kurt was interested in you, but you weren't entirely sure.  However, after last night, you needed a good shower.  Thirty minutes later and you're brushing your hair blindly in front of the fogged up mirror.  Steam still covered the bathroom from your hot shower, and you didn't feel like putting anything else on besides your undergarments.

Once you got your (hair color) hair into a braid that'd look decent enough once it dried out.  You fell into your bed, the comforter forming to your body in a way that made you want to go back to sleep.  

That was until you heard _BAMF_  and a particular Blueberry popped up in the middle of your room.  You screeched and pulled a random pillow over you.  It did the job...well, mostly.  It was still apparent that you weren't dressed.  However, you couldn't say anything to the near naked Kurt.

"Kurt!  What are you doing here?" you yell, capturing the blue boy's attention.  He turns to you and you can't help but study him.  

He's shirtless.  

And pantless.

Wearing nothing but a towel and socks. 

Huh, socks...funny.

And he was gorgeous.  He had strong, defined muscles that lay neatly against his lean body.  Every time he breathed, they flexed and you had to resist the need giggle.  "See someving you like, (Y/N)?" he teases, German thick and body bending into a sexy position that did make you squeal.  

"Get out!"  You were not supposed to have dirty thoughts about a Catholic guy you hadn't even kissed yet, but he was making this hard.  

"Vy should I do zat?"

"Because I have to get dressed, you idiot!" You threw an extra pillow at him.  He captured it and disappeared with that signature smirk on his face and a _BAMF_.  You sighed before leaning back and covering your reddening face with your pillow when Kitty comes in.

"Yikes, what happened to you?" she had an apple in her hand and looked puzzled.

"Nothing you need to worry about," you reply, peeking out from behind the pillow.  Once the blush faded, you slipped into a pair of black shorts and (f/c) tank top along with a pair of shoes.  You stepped out of the dorms and started on your quest to retrieve your pillow.

"Now where could that damn Blueberry have gone?"  You ended up wandering all over the common rooms and peering into classrooms.  Once you reached the outside, a flash came by you and you yelp/grumbled out, "Peter, you'd better stop."

"Once I get a nickname, sweetheart."  The speedster comes to a halt beside you and you rolled your eyes.

"Alright Blur-Boy.  I need your help super quick." You give him an exasperated look.

"Now you're speaking my language, (Y/N).  Ms. Recluse, who are after?"

"Kurt Wagner.  I need my pillow back."

"Now (Y/N), you should be doing that with me, not fur ball," Peter scolds, waggling his finger before picking you up bridal style and swooshing you off to the boy's dormitory.  You glowered at him the whole two seconds it took, annoyed with him cutting you off.  

"Blur-Boy, please, you should go on doing what you do best and not bothering me.  Thanks for the life." You do a mock salute and start towards the door, but the speedster catches your hand.

"Actually, I have a favor to ask."

"What?"

"Well, Wanda is going on a date with this guy, he's completely human and everything, and she wants to do something similar to a double date.  And she specifically told me to bring a normal person.  You're the only normal person I know and I was wondering if you'd go with me.  It's just a movie and some dinner.  That's it.  And we'd be going as friends...though you might have to act as my girlfriend a few times."  To say Peter looked uncomfortable was an understatement.  He was rubbing the back of his head and looked as if he was trying not to freak out.  Why was he so nervous?

"We're friends...I think.  I don't mind at all.  When is it?"

"Tomorrow.  Thanks (Y/N)!" he planted a kiss on your cheek before speeding off.  You chuckled after him before banging a fist on Kurt's door.

"Blueberry!  I want my pillow back."  You yell.  A _BAMF_  and he's outside the door, staring a hole through you.  

"Take zis.  I need to go train.  See you later (Y/N)." he poofed off, leaving you bewildered.  What was wrong with the charming swashbuckler who'd appeared in your room not so long ago.  You shrugged and headed back to your room.  You had previous engagements for today anyhow.

A trip to the library and hanging out in the kitchen writing sounded about right.

~ to Kurt in the Danger Room~

To say I vas taking it easy on myself vas a complete lie.  I felt miserable.  I'd oferheard ze exchange between Peter and (Y/N).  He vas taking her out on a date vith some ozer random people.  Vanda?  I growl, afoiding some cross-fire vith a quick _BAMF_  and punching one so hard I held my hand.

Damn it!  Vy didn't I say somezing sooner.  Now I have no chance vith my bookish friend and...How did I let zis happen?  I can't believe my stupidity.  I saw how Peter looked at her, just how I have found myself doing as of late.  And now I'm beat.  Zere must be some way to fix zis.  To vin my darling back.

Kitty had excellent timing zhe next day.

~back to (Y/N)~

You flipped through your sketchbook, hunting for a random part for the next chapter in the comic.  You find a series of blank pages and set to work.  Draw an outline here, erase here, fix this limb, add this detail, fix the facial expression, now write in the words, and lastly the last minute details.  Each page takes you anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour and the sun is sinking pretty quickly as you latch the book closed.  

You were almost done with a whole story line and felt the rise of accomplishment beginning to make you giddy.  You had to calm yourself since you still had at least one more chapter to do.  Peter pops in and let's you know to where nice casual clothes, compliments your hair saying, "It suits you" before zooming off with an apple hanging of his mouth.  You were starting to have underlying suspicions of why Peter had asked you in particular.  Sure, you were probably the only person in this school not a mutant, but most of the others looked like normal people as well.

Normal people.....now that you thought about it, you hadn't seen your Blueberry all day.  

_BAMF_

Speak of the devil.  "I was wondering when I was going to see you again Blueberry," you spoke out of blue, breaking the...stiff silence?  The blue fur ball didn't so much as even look as you as he grabs a square of fudge from the fridge along with a thing of water.

His gray t-shirt was bursting with sweat and his gym shorts...nope, weren't going there.  "Are you alright Kurt?" You walked over to him, studying the recently turned fuzz to slime ball.  

"I'm fine." He said curtly, walking into the other room.  You frowned and buckled your eyebrows before grabbing your sketchbook and jogging after him.  

"No, you're not.  Come here-Kurt!" you raced after him, catching his arm.  He spins around, snarling at you.

"I said _I'm fine_ ," he hisses, tail flickering dangerously.  You faltered, stumbling backward.  You're sketchbook fell from your fingers and it hit the ground, opening to an earlier sketch of Quicksilver.  It was the test one where you were trying to get the features right.  It looked well-made to you.

Kurt's golden eyed gaze flicks down to the page, causing him to bare his teeth once more before _BAMF_ ing off.

You felt your eyes starting to sting and you grab your sketchbook with one hand and keep your eyes covered with the other.  You dash for the girl's dormitory, but not before a particular flash came by...and then back.  

"(Y/N)?" Peter had his hands raised and headphones off, ready to look to you.  You shook your head, a sob escaping, and ran off, using a secondary hallway, leaving the speedster at a loss for words.

You entered your room where you let yourself cry it all out.  You'd grown frustrated earlier, but growling and snapping at you upset you.  It made you want to curl up in a hole somewhere and die.  A knock on the door and Peter's voice caused you to look up.  You glowered at the door before burying your sobbing hiccups into your pillow.  

~Later after Peter sees Kitty~

"What's wrong, sis?" Kitty often referred to you as a sister.  You two had grown extremely close as roommates over your time at the academy and you shared a lot with each other.

"I-I'm not entirely sure.  I-It's Kurt you see?"

"Oh.  Then is wasn't just me.  He's been in a fowl mood since earlier this morning.  I don't know what happened and neither does anyone else.  What did he do to you, darling?"

"H-he snarled at me." You gulp away the tears as she takes a seat and wraps an arm around your shoulders. "Kurt actually scared me Kitty.  I-is that bad?  I feel like I did something wrong..."

"No, sis.  You didn't do anything wrong.  Kurt can be a little scary when he's mad...just don't take it the wrong way."  She wipes away your tears and hugs you gently.  "Let's get you cleaned up."  Lockheed bumps his head against yours.  At least he was nice in your times of need.  Otherwise, he constantly hid your stuff.

It wasn't too long after you lot had done finished up the evening stuff when you made a frightening discovery.

"I haven't seen it." Kitty shook her at you as you delve through your pillows, four in all.  One of them always hid your special sketchbook for Kurt.  The one no one had seen but Kitty herself.  You'd die of embarrassment if someone found it.  

"Lockheed?" at the dragon's reply of no, you run a hand through your head of hair, now loose for the night.  "Well, that's great.  I don't remember going anywh-ooooohhhh nooooo!" You pull at your hair.

"What is it?"

"Oh, Kitty Kat.  Kurt took the pillow I had it in.  And now it's not there."

Were you going to die?  Find out next time in flashback central.

~back to present where you've finished a long conversation with your lover~

"So you forget everything from the day before?"  he seemed to have issues getting all this info through his brain and you frowned.

"Yes, Blueberry.  Now, if you don't mind, I have to write."  You proceeded to do so.

_Dear Myself,_

_You might have woken up and screeched at the sight of Kurt.  Trust me, we've had plenty of those moments.  However, this is not a dream.  You have made your way to Britain to the HQ of Excalibur, a team currently consisting of Phoenix, Meggan, Captain Britain, Kitty(Shadowcat), and Kurt.  You're going to document their adventures as well as work with Kurt to find out how to fix your mental problems._

_(the rest is the typical explanation.  It's monotonous to do over and over again)_

_Remember Him,_

_(Y/N)_

_P.S.  You have kissed already, but don't refrain from doing it again._

You set the pen and journal down, smiling as you settled into your fur ball's warm arms.  The trip was definitely worth it and so was going through all that work it seemed that you had to do.


	7. Masseuse and Jealousy (Part 1)

 

  
You woke in the morning, light headed and...a memory. You remember seeing Kurt again and kissing him the way you did, which prompted you to blush. You looked to your left and found the blue demon holding you close. You pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, causing him to wake.

"Morning already, ja?" he murmurs, his tail slipping up to mess with your hair. You let loose a contented sigh before he tells you about the journal. And for some reason...you feel a loose memory of something about a "Memory Journal?" You read through last night's entry and make a muffled sound of surprise.

You'd remembered something.

It wasn't much, then again it was, but-

-YOU REMEMBERED SOMETHING!!!

~back to the day of your faux date with Blur-Boy~

It's a few hours before lunch and you're sitting out in back on top of a picnic bench with Logan perched on the ground below you. Yes, you were that short. Get over it.

Recently, after a few times of being told you gave amazing massages, you figured why not get a masseuse licence. After people got used to it, you could start making a little money off of it. Charging cheap of course. You've been practicing on multiple people throughout the day for getting your licence in the mail. Really, it was a test of pride and to show just how good you are.

Logan's groans and grunts as you hit knots were precious as you worked them out ever so gently. Kitty swore you hands belonged to someone other than you and you just chuckled and playfully hit her on the head.

When you'd fully finished Logan, who looked ready to fall asleep and made of putty from your massage that he almost did fall over as we went to stand. The next one in line was Peter. "Hey Sweetling," he says dramatically, kissing the back of your hand. You get a few raised eyebrows and explain to Kitty quickly before she gets the wrong idea as a few others seemed to have gotten throughout the day.

"We're just practicing. It's not real, but all an act," you blurb out quickly. "He asked me to act in as his girlfriend for a double date with Wanda."

"Oh. That explains the rumors going around." She leans in a little closer as you start on Peter's shoulders. He was sitting on the bench with you on the table part. He was leaned back comfortably between you legs. Most people would even say you looked like a couple. However, your thoughts were on a particular blue grouchy butt. "Does Kurt know?"

"I figure one of my best friends would know better than to think I would go out with the speedster," you whisper.

"Maybe he does think that. Especially considering how today is going," she replies quietly, gesturing to the silver-haired dude listening to music in front of you.

"I'm sure he doesn't, especially if he has that sketchbook. I figured he would have popped up and asked me about it by now to be honest," you admit, working down to Peter's upper back. He groaned slightly, his muscles tightening and releasing as you work out knots you never thought that the carefree Blur would ever possess.

"It might have fallen somewhere." You shrug at her and work down onto Peter's lower back. You were almost done when a BAMF announced a slightly unwanted presence. "Oh, it's Kurt." Your roommate's voice is kinda...flirtatious? What was she up to?

"Hello, my lovely Kitty." Your eyebrows buckle at Kurt's pick-up line, because that's exactly what that was. "And how is zis darling woman doing zis fine morning?"

"Watching my friend," Kitty put emphasis on the word and you knew something was up. However, it was probably just her being suggestive to Kurt about how he'd acted the other night. "And how is my Blueberry doing?" Um. NO. You jumped up, leaving the pair and a bewildered Quicksilver behind.

You couldn't do it. You could not stand to be around Kurt right now. He was acting ridiculous. First getting all snarly-demon on you and then completely ignoring you today. On top of that, he was letting _Kitty_ , your _roommate_ use your nickname for him. That was yours and no one else was allowed to use it.

You let out a frustrated growl before heading to kitchen to fish out something hard to chew on. The closest you got was some licorice. You took it gladly. You munched and lazed around for the next few hours. Around four, you headed to your dorm to scout out some clothes.

When Kitty came in to find you trying on pair of white jeans with a (F/C) tank top with a nice looking jacket, you ignore her greeting and go straight on to dealing with your shoes. You did end up snagging one of hers, a nice pair of flats, before heading downstairs with a small purse on your side. You weren't going to let the other three, or two men, take care of your money part of the date. You were a big girl.

Peter had worn his norm, the silver jacket with some random t-shirt beneath it. A pair of dark jeans and sneakers made up the rest of his outfit. "Oh, (Y/N). You look great!" You smile at his complement before saying a quick thanks.

"Okay, when are we going?" you asking, raising an eyebrow at the staring boy.

"Oh, um." He snapped out of it. "Now." He picked you up like he had the day before and took off. The rush of wind in your ears was mildly unpleasant, but it wasn't terrible. You couldn't help but let your mind wander to Kurt though. Could he possibly think that you were really going out with Peter?

You frowned and looked up to see a dizzying world of colors. A smile crept onto your face and you let out a whoop. "Is this what you see all the time?"

"You have to understand that my mind can slow what you're seeing down...when I want it too. Yes and no then." His chest rumbles as he talks and you let out a loud giggle.

"That tickles, Speedy." He grins sheepishly before stopping and letting you down. You ran your fingers through your hair quickly to make sure it was okay. Just as you let your hands down, Wanda rounds the corner with her date, blonde haired and blue eyed. (I'm gonna play for bit here, so don't get mad at me). "C-Captain America?!" Who, by the way, wasn't a "normal guy" as Peter had told you originally.

The pair chuckle at your shocked expression as they near you, arms clasped around one another. "Hello (Y/N)! I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." You shake the taller woman's hand. So this was the famous Scarlet Witch. You liked her already.

"You as well. I've always wanted to meet you. And you're dating Cap Rodgers. Ain't this a day for surprises." You grin when Cap starts blushing. You shake his hand quickly before you four enter the diner.

Most of the night is spent talking about various things. Steve, as you'd been told multiple times to call him that night, brought up some of the issues he thought should be addressed in the upcoming election. You two argued amiably about it while your dates looked on. Wanda only had eyes for Steve and Peter didn't seem to know where to look. Poor guy must be really nervous about something.

The conversation moved on to varying teams and their members and standing with them and this is where you dropped out, laughing when appropriate and smiling as you chimed in to add some random detail that was left out about the X-Men adventures.

By the time you got to the movies, it was nearing dark and you wondered what time you'd be going home. Hopefully you wouldn't be watching a particularly long movie since you already felt yourself getting tired.

"Hey (Y/N)?" Peter's voice brings you back to the cold wind of night and a lit up sidewalk. Cap and Wanda walked some ways in front of you two. "Do you know Captain America?"

"Yes, actually. You see, my mom kinda dated him for a while and him and I got along better than my mom and him. We've always been sorta friends. Nothing serious, but he's helped me out a few times. Might explain why I dodged authorities for six months," you say, memories hitting you of times spent talking over the dinner table or you showing him some random video game from your youth.

"Dodging the authorities? Does my little (Y/N) have some secret side I haven't seen yet?" You spot Wanda peeking from up ahead and play along.

"You never know. You'll just have to try to see if you can find it," I giggle, hopefully looking like a fawning teenager as he takes my hand. His hand is big...and warm. Wanda looks away and I add on, "It's a bit of a long story that I don't like to share."

As confusing as it was to you, Peter held your hand all the way to the theater, and even as it went dark, slipped an arm around your shoulder. Considering that the theater was cool already, his warmth was most welcome. However, an underlying suspicion was starting to rest in the pit of your stomach.

Your group finished and Peter sped you off home. However, the night didn't turn out as you had expected it. Let's start with you two in front of the main door.

"Thank you so much (Y/N)! I think that Wanda was pleased with the night. I don't know how I can repay you for your help." You waved him off, smiling all the while. Right before you opened the door, a hand closed around yours to stop it. "However, I have a, uh...question to ask."

"Okaay?" you were confused. This was just a one time thing. Right? Because you didn't know how much more you could handle of Kurt. You still had to reconcile with him.

"I wanted to know, if maybe-you know..." he takes a deep breath before speeding through the question. "Would-you-maybe-go-out-with-me...as-my-real-girlfriend?"

~some time the day before at the Avenger Tower (because I suck)~

"Hey Cap! Are you free tomorrow night?" Wanda leaned over the counter, studying the soldier making pancakes. The star-spangled man raised an eyebrow before answer.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Remember Peter?" she asked, grabbing the first pancake he finished and taking a huge bite out of it.

"Yep. What about him?"

"Well, he's got this crush on a human girl living at the X-Mansion and has asked me for my help. I was thinking of doing a double date and I thought you might want to help out," she says, taking another bite.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Cap looks up, blue eyes studying the Scarlet Witch.

"(Y/N)."

"I'm in. I haven't seen that girl in years."

~back to X-Mansion, but to Kurt's POV~

Zat's vat he vas up to. He vas asking her out. I can't believe zis. I've already BAMFed to my room, not wishing to see ze result of an obviously good night. All I could do vas stare out ze window as my zoughts vandered to ze girl I so desperately vant.

Somezing catches my eye as I turn to go to ze shower. A dark blue somezing. I bend down and pick it up. It vas hidden by my roommate's jacket zat always falls from it's hook beside ze door. Zere's no cover and certainly no name on it.

It must have been my roommates, so I left it on his bed and took a shower before slipping on a white t-shirt and short and slipping into ze bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mean. I'm aware. You'll just have to wait for the ending.


	8. Answer

~answer time~

"I-I am so sorry Peter...but I have to say no," you rub your sweaty palm off on your pants, frowning slightly. You really did feel sorry...but- "I like you just as a friend."

He nods slightly before saying anything. "It's Kurt, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I shouldn't have been so blind to hope that we might have chance," he says, patting your head. "Can we still be friends?"

"Absolutely," you reply, burying yourself into him with a big hug.

He went inside, leaving you on the steps. You felt like you had a lot to think about, but you really couldn't. Peter had liked you the whole time. While you couldn't believe it, you also could. He was a charmer in general, but always paid special attention to you. You saw a shooting saw right at that moment and wished him a bit of happiness.

Like you had said, it was Kurt you liked...and Kurt you were after. You stood up then, realizing where you'd gone wrong. Kurt wasn't hurt...well, he was. He was probably jealous! You and Peter had planned on going right outside your Blueberry's door and then he'd been moping around after he'd given you the pillow back. The case was more or likely that he hadn't found your sketchbook yet. Maybe you could-!

You took off at a run, ready to resolve this once and for all. When you managed to make it to Kurt's dorm, you stilled, feet rooted to the spot, doubt clouding your mind. He had flirted with Kitty earlier.What did that mean? Perhaps he didn't like you as much as you had thought...maybe he was just being friendly.

You shoved your worrying aside, steeled up some courage, and managed a weak knock on his door. You didn't know where his roommate would be, just hopefully not there.

A bleary eyed, blue skinned blueberry opened the door to let you in. "(Y/N)?" his German accent was thick with sleep and you darted into his room. Where was it? As Kurt woke up behind you, you starting scanning the room for the dark blue notebook.

"Vat are you doing here?" you turned at the venom in his voice to meet to a fanged set of teeth.

"K-Kurt..." you whispered, backing up a step before taking another look around the room.

"You need to leave, now." he growls, grabbing your arm and pulling you out. You just let him pull you for a second before reacting and jerking your arm away. He captures you again and BAMFs to the hallway before heading back for his door.

Now it's your turn to growl. You step forward and wrap a white-knuckled hand around his wrist, jerking the damn idiot back. "Why are you such an idiot, Blueberry?" you whispered. "Did I make you jealous?"

"J-jealous? I do not know of vhat you speak," he says, eyes darting off to the side. He was lying.

"You were!" You cry out triumphantly. "Does that mean you like me then?"

"Vhat would it matter if I did? You are going out vith Pet-mmph!"

That was all the answer you needed before you grabbed his shirt collar and brought his blue lips to yours.

He didn't move at first, shock on his face before registering just what was happening. He relaxed and brought hesitant hands up to your waist and the other to your neck. His warm palm rested on the back of your neck, moving you to where you were both more comfortable in the lip lock.

A tail wrapped around your waist and you gasped slightly and he slipped his tongue into your mouth, exploring the new territory. He smirked when you groaned quietly. Sadly, air had a demand on you both and he left first with a growl and you followed with the widest, goofiest grin on your face.

You just stood there in the dark, the only light coming from the moonlight shining in from the window nearby. You both just breathed, hanging on to each other, your arms around his neck...which you hadn't realized you'd moved them at all.

"Does that tell you anything?" You ask in a whisper, the moment too precious to be loud. He chuckled.

"Zat tells me a lot, meine Geliebte."

Kitty could confirm that you didn't sleep in your room that night. Luckily, no strange noises were reported either. (No, you didn't do it, you perverts out there. You just cuddled and went to sleep.)

~back to the present~

"Kurt, I-I remember seeing you again. Is that bad?"

"No, that's great, meine Geliebte." He whispers, pressing a kiss to your temple before carrying you off to breakfast.

And you were happy...and content.

You were home. 

Note: "meine Geliebte" means "my beloved" in German. If I got it wrong, I'm sorry. Google Translate only does so much for a girl, ya know.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I really hoped you enjoy my story. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy it?   
> ~fin~


End file.
